Isao Yamanaka
Character First Name: Isao (功) Character Last Name: Yamanaka (山中) IMVU Username: StevieSkies Nickname: Lord 5th Age: 25 Date of Birth: 08/08 (Leo) Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 173lbs. Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Hokage Classification: Sensory Type & Medical-Nin Scars/Tattoos: Yin Seal on forehead Affiliation: Konohagakure Relationship Status: Single Personality and Behavior: Isao is a very level headed and respectable man. He carries a lot of passion and kindness in his heart. Being apart of the Yamanaka Clan, he holds their values of love very high, and cares for many people within his village. Though he is a younger man, Isao is very wise and knowledgeable in many fields, particularly the medical field. A natural scholar, he analyzes and solves many issues, but can easily over analyze situations as well. He isn't one for taking enemies head on, or acting to strong in aggression, but he can hold his own in any fight he enters. Isao holds himself with a lot of pride, and his proud of who he is and what he has done with his life. This can also cause him to come off a bit melodramatic at times. A great friend, he isn’t afraid to tell someone how it is either. He enjoying being in the spotlight despite showing a reserved side to newer faces. Being honest though, he can be a social butterfly to just about anyone. He oozes confidence and charisma. Isao can also be labeled a perfectionist, always striving to be the best, and making sure he can do anything in his power to help his village, family, and friends. This trait is both a blessing and curse though, as it can make him overthink and overdo certain things. He can be a bit hot headed over certain situations, but keeps his cool when he needs to, like while preforming medical surgeries, or dealing with politics. Isao is quite positive and dedicated to accomplishing any goal he sets. Despite his flaws, he is just a strong willed Shinobi with the ability to lead his village to a golden era. Nindo: (Character's nindo goes here. What is your characters catchphrase? Examples: "Dattebayo!!" or "How troublesome..") Summoning: Shiroyo - Giant Slug and the Slugs of the Shikkotsu Forest. Shiroyo is the leader of the Slugs found in the Shikkotsu Forest. Kind and passionate like the man who summons her, Shiroyo is loyal and trusts in the decisions of Isao, and follows his beliefs as if they were hers. Unlike Isao, Shiroyo is polite to all, and rather shy, with a timid voice. She is unable to say a mean comment, even to the slimiest crook in all the world, she'd apologize to him for his poor choices. Her and Isao Yamanaka are linked through the Yin Seal. She is an onyx black color on the front half of her body, while her bottom half is a wash of green, light blue, gray and white. When at full sized, she is about 280 feet tall. Abilities of Shiroyo include: *Acid Slime *Shiroyo Great Fission *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Healing Jutsu *Shiroyo: Immense Network Healing Bloodline/Clan: The Yamanaka Clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. The members of this clan specializes in mind-centered techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering, espionage and ultimately interrogation. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolizes a "positive love". Ninja Class: S-Rank (Hokage) Element One: Yin Release (陰遁, Inton, Viz: Dark Style or Shadow Style) Is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favor of the former. Element Two: Yang Release (陽遁, Yōton, Viz: Light Style) Is based on the physical energy that governs vitality and is created by altering the ratio of spiritual and physical energy in favor of the latter. Element Three: Wind Release (風遁, Fūton, English TV: Wind Style) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. Most offensive Wind Release techniques are performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible, however, wind can also be generated as a large, concussive force to overwhelm a target. Weapon of Choice: Twin Tessens (War Fans) Statsbook: Chakra Color: Indigo Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): * Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): * Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Ninjutsu: Clone Jutsu - Rank E Substitution Jutsu - Rank E Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Sealing Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Sensory Jutsu - Rank D Paralysis Jutsu - Rank D Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu - Rank D Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough - Rank D Summoning Jutsu - Rank C Chakra Transfer Jutsu - Rank C Wind Style: Tessen Twist - Rank C (Defensive use of War fans to send out wind gust to block attacks and deflect enemies.) Wind Style: Tessen Bullet - Rank B (Offensive use of war fans by creating concentrated balls of wind to be launched out at the user by swinging the fan. ) Wind Style: Tessen Crest - Rank B (Offensive use of war fans by making arc blades of wind chakra to strike enemy) Wind Style: Tessen Buzzsaw - Rank B ( Focuses Chakra into his war fans and throws them like frisbees. They act like circular saw blades coated in wind chakra, and come back like a boomerang to him. Think Code Lyoko.) Psycho Mind Transmission - Rank B Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation - Rank B Shadow Clone Jutsu - Rank B Surface Hiding Jutsu - Rank A Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance - Rank A Hiden: Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu - Rank C Sensory Communication - Rank C Ino-Shika-Cho Formation - Rank B Mind Transmission Jutsu - Rank B Mind Destruction Jutsu - Rank B Mind Body Destruction Dance Jutsu - Rank A Medical Ninjutsu: Minor Healing Jutsu - Rank C Ninja Art: Poison Fog Jutsu - Rank B Poison Extraction Jutsu - Rank B Chakra Scalpel - Rank A Healing Jutsu - Rank A Shiroyo: Immense Network Healing - Rank A Yin Seal - Rank S Yin Seal: Release - Rank S Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration - Rank S Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings - Rank S Taijutsu: Dynamic Entry - Rank D Drop Kick - Rank C Falling Petal Strike - Rank C [ His version of Cherry Blossom Crash, basically Chakra + Drop Kick] Chakra Enhanced Strength - Rank S Genjutsu: Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu - Rank D Hazy Genjutsu - Rank C Demonic Illusion: Floral Genocide - Rank C (Casts area effect of genjutsu that makes it appear that the user explodes into a large mass of flower petals that start to circle around those effected and closes in on them) Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death - Rank B Feather Illusion Jutsu - Rank A Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape - Rank A 'Team:' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) Allies: (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) Enemies: (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) Background Information: Childhood/Academy Years: Genin Years: Chunin Years: Jonin Years: 'RP Library:' Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)